Burning Resolve
by PhantomHermit
Summary: Set after Earth and Water. Ever since the new Flame Queen enacted the law of total honesty, she has been very busy with her citizens. Even with Finn's help, she remains occupied with her duties. With time almost running out for them, will they still find a way to restore their relationship?
1. Truth

**So, this is it. The new story I've told you about. I'm pretty sure that most of you are bummed, but I'm really hoping that you will find my story at least good enough for you.**

**I'll be adding a song to somehow portray the emotion. The song is Pink's Just Give Me a Reason feat. Nate Ruess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both the song and the series. They are owned by their respective artists.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 1 – Truth

"Total honesty is the law of the land- no secrets."

That oath is the new way of life in the Fire Kingdom ever since a new ruler emerged from the shadows. That ruler is the Flame Queen, the former princess of the Fire Kingdom. She, along with Cinnamon Bun, has staged a coup against her father. Successfully, she overthrew her father in the battle for the throne. Being the new monarch, her first order of business was to lock up his father in the very lantern where she was imprisoned. This is in order for the previous Flame King to feel what it's like to be her, as punishment. Her next order of business was to reward Cinnamon Bun for assisting her during the coup. What could ever be more deserving for him than a position in the throne and a new fire pup, something that he always wanted? She thought that governing the kingdom would be an easy task. Lo and behold, many challenges await her, such as counseling for her people, creating new laws, establishing treaties with other kingdoms, and many more. She was close to giving up the throne. Fortunately, there is someone who she can rely on.

Currently, she's expecting a status report on the ongoing threat about some kind of underground operation planning to dethrone her. After waiting for quite some time, she finally got it. The huge door opened and revealed a humanoid figure with his Flame Shield on.

"All right, then. What happened?" Flame Queen inquired.

"Milady, the threat has been ceased. They will be staying behind bars. I made sure of that." The human reported.

"Thanks, Finn. I knew I could count on you." Flame Queen has assigned Finn as her personal bodyguard since that event transpired. She said he could hang out with her as long as he would be honest with her. At first, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company, but the fiery monarch is so busy she doesn't have time for him. Seeing that he could find a way to hang out with her and adventure at the same time, he took the opportunity to assist her in any way he can. Since then, he has been dutifully completing his assigned tasks. As time passed, she had noticed that his expression is hiding something. Back then, she decided to let it go for a while. Now, she's worried with what he has been through. Deciding to face him personally, she asked, "Finn, would you come with me to my private quarters. I feel the need that we should talk."

"Yes, milady." Finn replied and followed her to her room. The room has everything a noble person would have- a king-sized bed with red-orange drapes, paintings that depicted authority and royalty, and huge red royal carpet. But that was nothing compared to what he saw. At one corner of the room was some kind of table that made him have a trip to memory lane. There were pictures of them hanging out together. The centerpiece of that table was the rock that they kissed with when she almost destroyed a major portion of Ooo.

"Finn, I'm giving you special permission to address me as casually as you can be because I don't want you to be stressed out with all what you've been through." Flame Queen directed.

"Okay, FP. So, what do we need to talk about? Is there an oncoming danger that's threatening to destroy the Fire Kingdom?" Finn asked, knowing that he can handle any kind of situation.

"No, it's not that. It's where we are right now. Lately, I've been noticing some strange actions that you were doing these past few days. I don't know, but are you still..." She was cut off. She also noticed the change of expression on his face.

"...not over you? How many times are you going to do this to me, FP? I know that we are just friends." Finn stated, quite irritated by her attention.

"I know, but you've been acting as if we were still together." Flame Queen is getting really worried about this. "Please be honest with me. How are you feeling?" At this point, they both felt that she was the one begging him. He can't really fathom the suffering she is undergoing right now.

Finn, not able to contain it anymore, finally let it all out. "How am I feeling? Well, I'm furious! Not being with you makes me really sad because what I did to you. I could never forgive myself for breaking your heart. I thought that after some time, we would still be together. But seeing you ruling this kingdom, I kind of gave up on starting anew. After seeing you, I thought you had no interest in me anymore." He was doing his best to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, Flame Queen, but I thought we would defy nature together for us, but it seems like you won't."

Flame Queen was hurt now because of what he felt. She never considered his feelings for her since she was busy leading her people. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to..."

"I need some time alone, my queen." Finn stated. Hearing the similar statement she gave him during that time in the melted Ice Kingdom made the tears in her eyes pour out.

Before leaving Flame Queen in her silent contemplation, he went to the small table, picked up the rock, and kissed it. "This is proof that I still love you, from the bottom of my heart. I would find a way to defy nature, always." He gently placed the rock on the table, and then left the palace afterwards.

She was all alone in her own room, crying with no one to support her. If only he was here...

As he was nearing the exit to the Fire Kingdom, he pondered on the very question that drove him to love her...

"Why can't I just like a girl?"

**I made some minor tweaks on this chapter because I felt the need to do so. Anyway, what do you think of the new story?**

**Until then, have a good time! -PhantomHermit**


	2. Remembrance

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while. I had to think of the possible plot that would assure the flow of the story.**

**BGM: Still Into You by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own both the song and the series. They both belong to their respective artists.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 2 – Remembrance

As Finn left the palace, he felt the tears pour out of his eyes for he cannot reveal the lachrymose face to Flame Queen. For that, he felt guilty because he broke her moral code- honesty. Unacceptable as it may seem to him, he doesn't want to further hurt her feelings because he cannot bear to look at her a while ago, especially when she was on the verge of tears.

The similar situation applies to FP, who is currently lying on her bed. Looking at the small "altar" she made, she reminisced about the good times they shared. They both had several good times together but there were a few of those good moments that left a mark on her heart, mind, and possibly, soul.

_She remembered the time they met at the forest with a shallow pond within. She was curious of her new surroundings for these are not common in the Fire Kingdom. As she touched the small white flowers, the flame spread throughout the patch of blossoms. A mixed emotion of amazement and sadness was portrayed on her face. She was amazed by how quick the flames spread quickly, thus brightening the dark forest, but also felt saddened because those flowers were burned. She somehow hated to see those flowers go away. She then noticed the pond that was near her. Curious with the pond, she attempted to touch the water. Unfortunately, the water burned her hand. Yelping in pain, she retracted her hand from the pond._

_"Oh no, are you okay?" was heard in the forest. Coming out of the bush, Finn had this look of concern for her. She wasn't expecting him to appear, especially when she slapped him, expecting to never look for her again._

_"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't know what happened, but I just had to see you again." The look of worry on Finn's features made her somehow happy because there was someone who is worried for her._

_"I don't know anything about you, but I just really like you." That statement made her flames glow brighter. There was no one in her life that liked her, maybe except her mother and now, him. _

_"You know, you're so beautiful." Hearing that compliment made her heart flutter somewhere else. It hurts a little, but it felt nice._

She thought that was the first time she felt that they had a connection- that they would be together. She would literally hear him say "You're beautiful" inside her mind. She wished that he would say those words right in front of her to comfort her, at the very least. Unfortunately, he isn't present at the moment. Unbeknownst to her, she was placing her hands on her lips. The moment she realized it was rather late. She suddenly sprang up from her bed, went to the altar, and kissed the rock. What seemed to be just ten seconds of rock-kissing turned to eternity for her.

_She was listening to his poem that was dedicated for her. Each and every line of the poem described her. The bright aura she emits, the gentle smile on her face, her eyes just brightening up any dark room. Glob, she was perfect for him. She suddenly felt the urge to repay him for the lovely verse he made for her, and what could be better than a kiss? She slowly leaned in to close the distance between them. As their lips touched each other, a white pillar emerged from where they stood. She could feel the hole implanted. Sooner, she began her descent to the center of the earth. She reached out her hand, trying to grasp whatever was up there to help. Seeing that she would fall to her demise, she closed her eyes, hoping for the best. Unknown to her, someone else had taken the leap of faith to rescue her. She couldn't manage to breathe due to lack of oxygen or even open her eyes because of the pain._

_"What's wrong? Please, say something."_

_"Please, I need you... to be okay..."_

_She's certain that she heard that person say that. Also, she felt life given to her. With enough air to breathe, she opened her eyes to see who even dared to rescue her. Seeing her savior, she tried to hold back a painful shriek as she saw him almost out of breath. She couldn't even imagine him dying for her. As they both near what seemed to be their end, she held onto him tight enough to feel that they would be together forever, even after death. Fortune might have smiled upon the couple as help arrived. Exerting his strength along with adrenaline rush, Jake managed to pull them back up to the surface. _

_"Are you okay?" Finn asked after some coughs since they can both breathe again._

_"I'm okay. I'm okay." Flame Princess replied, knowing that they are now safe from harm._

_Wanting to express their love in a much safer way, Finn picked up a rock and kissed it. He gave it to her, and then she kissed in return. She decided to keep the rock as a remembrance that they would go to great distances and conquer many challenges to be together- to defy nature. For love._

She decided to place the rock back on the "altar" after what seemed to be forever. Even to this day, she still kept that memory alive by just kissing it. Somehow, it would establish a connection with him. It felt like a part of him is etched into her soul, and she hopes that he feels the same way. She would feel that a part of her is still with him.

It was evening in the Fire Kingdom. Many citizens have lit up their miniature lanterns to illuminate the dominion. Even in the night sky, the Fire Kingdom is still dark; thus, all the more reason to light up their lamps. The kingdom is a majestic sight, indeed. Warm colors danced around the city streets. It felt like the warmth itself acquainted with the coolness of the breeze, giving the kingdom a serene atmosphere. Wanting to do the same, the Flame Queen lit up her scented candles. She thought it would be nice to take a stroll around her kingdom so she could familiarize herself with the territory. Deciding to walk around, she wore her evening garments and attempted to exit the castle. As she opened the door, an unexpected visitor surprised the monarch.

"Finn..."

**What do you think?**

**(1) Is it good enough, or were you expecting more?**

**(2) Did the BGM help? If not, what song could you suggest to replace the song in this chapter?**

**(3) Am I really late for the update? If yes, I apologize...**

**Good news! I'll be updating this story on a weekly basis until the end of the story. Expect a new chapter next week!**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	3. Restart

**Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting.**

**BGM for this chapter is "Way Back Into Love" by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to do this again, then okay. I do not own the series and the song. You pretty much know where they belong to.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 3 – Restart

As the Queen of Flames came face-to-face with Finn, she tried to calm herself down. This attempt proved to be futile for she kept on stuttering right in front of him. She wasn't expecting him to be here, especially in the evening when he has to prepare for another day of adventure.

"W-what are you d-doing here? I-I thought y-you were a-asleep." One might say that she is indeed nervous. After all, she was never prepared to confront him.

"Well, I was hoping that you could spend a little time with me. I keep noticing that we never had time together." The queen agrees with him, too. Surely, they never get to spend time together since they were both busy with their different matters. "Also, I think we both need some time alone- this time, we'll spend it together, not separately." She wasn't expecting that from him. They both wanted some time alone and away from their duties. Now could be their only chance to spend some time together.

The problem is, she wasn't the type of person to respond to questions quickly. She needed some time to think about these, especially his question. She certainly needed a lot of time to think this through.

"Well, if you're that busy, maybe we could-" He was cut off by her answer to which he didn't expect her to comply.

"I'd love to!" was the sudden reply of FP. She doesn't want to let this opportunity go to waste. If she needs the time to reveal her true feelings for him, what better time than now?

"Great!" A gleeful smile ran across his facial features. "Shall we get going?" Surely, he can't wait to go to a... date with her? The thought of them dating made him blush. Try as he may, he can't just simply conceal it, although a warm smile crept on his face.

_I have to admit; that's actually the reason why I like him,_ the queen thought. She, too, can't hide her smile in front of him. "Just a minute. I still have to change, if you don't mind?"

"Umm... sure. I'll be waiting." Finn replied.

"Thanks, Finn. I'll be back soon." She answered back. She then proceeded to her room where she'll have a change of clothes.

First of all, she has no idea on what to wear during these types of occasions because she usually wears those garments when she was still a princess. Now that she's a queen, she's thinking that an upgrade on her wardrobe would be better.

Next, the copper armor would definitely not be the best option for this... date?

_This is not a date. We'll just hang out and do stuff, just the two of us. But wait, isn't that a date?_

She shook off the thought of them dating. Anyway, back to the clothes. It could be her first and probably only time, but she ought to try casual clothes like t-shirts, pants, and the like. Besides, it doesn't have to be formal, right?

Changing clothes is a piece of cake for her. All she has to do is to spin around and let the flames handle the rest. The problem is she doesn't know what to wear. To solve this, she thought of the memories of her mother when she was still a baby, right before she was exiled by her own father. She only had fragments of the memories, but those were able to give her an idea of what her mother wore back then. Once she felt she's ready, she proceeded to the castle entrance, where he is waiting.

Finn sat down at the top ledge of the stairs, eagerly waiting for his partner. He's thinking about the itinerary of their get-together. Since they're in the Fire Kingdom, they should do something that could be their custom. Although he has no idea of what fire elementals do, he's doing his best to come up with a plan to amaze her. The problem is, the only thing he could only think of is a stroll around the plaza or the castle gardens.

_There has to be another way; I know there is. _He thought. He was brought back to reality when he heard the castle doors open. Under the arch stood the Flame Queen in her casual garments, something he has never seen before, and she looks magnificent! Her scarlet sundress is a perfect fit for her. It is also long enough to cover the knees, too. The jacket covers her shoulders and arms. Overall, her outfit is wonderful. It is the first time for him to see her like this. How he wished that he would see her like this every day of his life...

"So, how do I look?" The lady asked. She was still nervous because it is her first time to wear something like this in her domain. "I know it's not much, but-"

"You look perfect." Finn simply remarked.

That compliment made her cheeks redder than before, although she's not sure if they could be seen. She swore that she saw him do the following: (1) he tried to look away from her because he was feeling embarrassed that he couldn't pull something like fashion off as easily as her, (2) he blushed really hard, and (3) he played with his fingers, as if he were twiddling them.

After some minutes of peace, she inquired, "Shall we get going, Finn?"

"Why, yes, of course, milady!" Finn replied suddenly. Definitely, he wasn't ready to go.

"You know, I preferred to be called FP when I'm just with you." The lady commented. It's just she wanted to go back to those good old times with him, although she's not sure if he feels the same way.

"Oh. With pleasure!" Finn answered back. He was really happy when she said that she wanted to be called FP, the nickname he gave her.

And so, they walked towards the center of the kingdom, the plaza. The faint glow of the streetlamps around the plaza added to the ambience of tranquility of the night. What's more, they are holding hands as they reached the square. They are really enjoying the night together. Unknown to them, they are going to face a dilemma only she can solve...

**How did I do in terms of grammar, content, song selection, and others that I didn't see? Leave a review for this will boost my morale and inspiration to continue writing.**

**So far, my story's going to where I wanted it to.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	4. Apologies

**Hello, everybody! Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't take long.**

**BGM: Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger.**

**Disclaimer: You pretty much know who owns the series and the song.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 4 – Apologies

The environment of the Fire Kingdom is pretty much similar to a desert- hot in the mornings and cold during the nights. It is both bizarre and rather majestic at the same time. Even from an immensely bright territory, the radiant moon and the multitude of stars painted the heavens above, providing a great view for the young couple who are strangely awake during this time. Usually, the kingdom is lingered by too much noise, but tonight is a different story since serenity reigned over the lands. Even the cool gentle breeze found its way to the scorching lands.

As the young couple walked around the gardens, they seem to enjoy each other's company. The female noticed that his partner was shivering from the cold. It is a good thing that she brought her jacket with her, but what about him?

"Boy, it sure is cold tonight." Finn remarked whilst bracing himself from the cold. "I knew I should have brought a sweater with me-"

He was cut off, however, when he suddenly noticed two arms on his torso. He didn't expect that FP would even hug him. Deciding to temporarily stop their stroll, Finn returned the favor by hugging her back.

"This really feels nice, you know?" Flame Princess commented. Boy, did she miss his hugs.

"Yeah... I wonder if we could at least make this longer." Finn replied.

Time seemed to slow down to a complete halt for the couple. The embrace was something they couldn't do without the Flame Shield on him. Even so, he would take the pain for her and for him to really feel the love.

"Why did nature have to be so cruel to us?" She asked. She couldn't understand why something would deny her of love to others. She is a fire elemental, and her trait is to burn anything and anyone she touches. That includes him, too.

Once they let go, they found a nearby bench and decided to take a breather from all that walking around the Fire Kingdom. During their tour, they passed by some shops full of different merchandise, residential areas, armory, and many others. They thought that the gardens would be their last stop for the tour around since the place would give them the most peaceful atmosphere.

Their time taking a break was uncommonly lengthy. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation. All they uttered were some "Umm..." and "Ah..." The silence could be described as awkward.

_Come on, say something._ Flame Queen thought hard on this. She vowed herself to reveal her true feelings for him tonight. What was stopping her from confessing?

"Umm... FP?" Finn broke her trance as soon as he made a sound. "I think we should really-"

"Talk." She finished the statement for him. She sighed at that remark. If anything, she wouldn't want to talk about anything at all. She just wanted to enjoy their time together.

"Yeah." Finn was holding something back as he said this. "Do you still remember that incident in the Ice Kingdom?"

"Please, don't remind me of that. It's the past. I wouldn't want to dwell on it." She replied. Certainly, she didn't want to talk about that.

"It's just... I can't help it." From this, she could feel him trying to hold back. "I can never forgive myself. Losing the Ice Kingdom is bad enough, but losing you is something I could never even bear to think." He clenched his fists as he said those lines. Simply put, he couldn't get over her.

"Finn..."

"And then, there's that incident a while ago." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I've gone too far. I caused you too much pain. I couldn't even fathom the pain I caused you." He couldn't stand to look weak in front of her. "I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I am ready to accept any consequences from you. Do your worst." He prepared himself to take any kind of damage, whether physical or emotional, from her. In addition to that, he shut his eyes since he doesn't want to see her in so much torment.

Before attempting to give him a lesson for messing with her, she caressed his cheek. There was the look of anguish on her face. As she braced herself to deliver the destructive blow, she hesitated for a while. _I can't do this. I can't do this._ This was in her mind as she is about to give him his lesson. What happened next is a revelation for both of them.

What was thought to be a slap turned out to be a one-armed embrace. Her other arm followed suit, finding his back. She was crying, too, in front of him but never had the courage to show it to him. He opened his eyes in disbelief. He let all of those tears out.

"Do you have any idea how much **pain** I caused you?" This time, it was her turn to let it out. "Do you know how much it pains me to know that I can't stay too close to you? I really yearn to be with you, but I'm afraid of hurting with what I'm made of- fire. You'd always defy nature for me; that's true. You don't have to apologize." She struggled to show him even a simple smile. "I, too, am at fault. I never realized how much you have to go through just to be with me."

"No, no, no. I'm really fine being with you." Finn said. "I don't mind getting severe burns if it means being with you. I'm really happy being with you. That's all I wanted."

Flame Queen started crying after hearing this from him. How could he even be happy when she's burning him, which was supposed to hurt him?

After a while, both of them heard something sizzle. It was nothing, at first until they smelled something burning. Finn soon realized that his Flame Shield was fading.

"Ah! I've got to find Flambo, quick!" Finn said in fear. Surely, he could handle her flames, but surviving the fire within a kingdom made of it. There's a slim chance he's going to stay alive in this place, unless someone like Flambo could cast Flame Shield on him. The problem is, it's night time. Definitely, everyone except the two of them is asleep.

_Seems there's no choice but to do this, huh?_ She sighed. _There's always a first time for everything._

**So how was it? Am I getting rusty with writing. Please let me know by writing your review.**

**Also, did the song fit? I often think of these songs as soon as I publish them.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	5. Savior

**Hey, guys! Here's the latest chapter, as requested.**

**You know what's funny with this? I did this chapter the day after I published the fourth one. Maybe I should do the latest chapter tomorrow, edit parts of them during the weekdays, and post it on a Saturday morning (Philippine Time). What do you think?**

**BGM is Unconditionally by Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer: You pretty much know who owns what. AT belongs to Pen Ward and his team while the song belongs to Katy Perry. Need I say more?**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 5 – Savior

The Fire Kingdom has a lot of, let's say, tourist attractions. There's the ring of volcanoes that somehow works as a fountain. Elementals of different kinds said that it was a majestic sight. There's also this cliff which gives the people a view of the entire kingdom. But those were nothing compared to the spectacle that was envied by many but seen by none.

"Thanks, FP." Finn said, almost getting burned and thankful. "You saved me."

"I-it's nothing." FP blushed at the moment she heard him said that she rescued him.

"Um... since when did you learn that?" He asked her with utter disbelief. Back then, she didn't seem to know any kind of magic spells. He only knew Flambo would cast Flame Shield, the only spell the hero knew. He was actually impressed when she cast the said spell on him.

"I learned it from Flambo." She said. "He taught me that just in case anyone who's tolerance to fire is low needed it to get to the kingdom. Besides, I had nothing to do after the-" She decided not to let him know that she learned that after the event in the Ice Kingdom.

"I see." He commented. _I thought so... _"Well, didn't he tell you that there are other ways to apply Flame Shield to others?"

"What do you mean there are other ways?" She asked in confusion. Surely, that was the only way to apply Flame Shield to anyone, right?

"The last time Jake and I went to the Fire Kingdom to get your scented candles, which I admit is really fragrant, Flambo used his arms to touch our foreheads after casting it. Jake even told me that the he spat on his forehead, which it hurts." He chuckled after saying that.

The fiery ruler stared in disbelief. She didn't realize that until now. How could she not know that a kiss is one way to apply the spell? Balling her hands into fists, she let out a blazing aura that may disintegrate anything that is flammable.

He was surprised to see her in such a furious face. He attempted to approach her, but the heat is so intense from her that the closer he gets to her, the hotter it feels. Even with the Flame Shield equipped, the fire would penetrate the barrier that repels the flame. He also noticed that the longer the flames burn, the hotter the surroundings get. He had to find a way to at least cool her down before she loses control.

He thought of different yet somehow ridiculous ways of calming her down. Definitely, water won't help as that substance would evaporate before making contact with her skin. Besides, there aren't any large bodies or even a source of water in this fiery dominion. Maybe he could try reasoning with her. But then again, she's in a state of outrage, so probably, she won't listen to him. For him, there's only one way to make her regain her composure.

Before he knew it, she is now surrounded by a swirling vortex of fire. It's going to be a rough task for him, but he just had to do it.

The Flame Queen is still enraged by what she heard from him. How come she doesn't know that there are other ways to apply a Flame Shield aside from mouth-to-mouth contact? In her thoughts, she feels embarrassed to do this in front of him. But then again, it felt really nice. Her lips closing the distance between hers and his, feeling the passion they both give and take. It also felt like it was a kiss that could have awaken a princess or, in this case, a hero or prince or adventurer or whatever. Feeling that this is not such a bad one, she tried to restrain herself. As soon as she calmed down, what she saw was both a terrifying and astonishing sight.

From her position, she could see him trying to penetrate the vortex of flames that is now dissipating. At the instant the spiraling flames died down, he charged straight at her, giving her a passionate embrace.

_What was he thinking, trying to burn himself alive?_ She thought after returning the favor. Maybe the only way he was thinking was to throw himself at her, attempting to calm her down by hugging. The thought of him risking his life to soothe her anger made tears flow out of her eyes. She checked on him for possible injuries.

"Hey, FP. Glad to see you calmed down." Finn said a bit laid-back. "I thought I was going to be burned alive." He suffered some minor burns on his arms, legs, and a small part of his face. Other than that, he's fine.

"I'm really, really sorry for hurting you." She apologized. She wasn't the type of person to control her emotions. After all, her emotions are linked to her elemental matrix. The strength of her flames depends on which mood she is in. "My emotions got the best of me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

He placed his hand on her cheek, saying, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I've gone through worse."

_Fine? How could be fine? He just survived a swirling vortex of flames. How could he say that he's fine?_ She pondered on his statement hard. She won't definitely accept his "fine" condition. It could have been worse. Luckily, her emotions were restrained before any serious damage to him occurred.

"Curse that flam-butt! The next time I see him, he's really going to get it." She vowed to herself. For her, it was the flambit's fault for unleashing her fury in front of him while going on a date. She then made a mental note of learning other ways of Flame Shield application for others aside from kissing.

"On the bright side, at least the next time I visit the Fire Kingdom, I won't have to go see Flambo anymore." He said in glee. He even managed to loosen up. He also imagined the days he'll be spending with her in the Fire Kingdom. Before entering the said lands, he would have to be shielded by the fire. And what better way would there be better than a kiss from her. "I think it would be better if you were the one to cast Flame Shield on me. I heard that the spell is more potent and durable if it is applied that way."

She can't stop the blushing after hearing him say that. Who wouldn't, now that he's getting his Flame Shield from her? If that were to happen, she would really brighten up both his and her own day. Starting the day with a smooch would send them both to cloud nine.

Seeing that the night has grown colder, he better get home now. "This is really fun. Too bad this had to end." He hated goodbyes. As much as he wanted to stay longer, he can't because a certain someone might be worried. "Have a good night-" As he was about to leave, she took hold of his arm and latched onto it quite hard.

"Who says you're going anywhere?" She tried to warn him.

"What do you mean?" He's thinking that there are other places to visit aside from the ones that they passed by. Maybe there's also a dungeon here. They could go on a dungeon quest to loosen up. Probably, there's a place accessible only during nighttime.

"You're staying with me." She said, pulling him in. "Besides, I still have to treat your burns. You're mine- I mean, my responsibility for tonight."

"What?!" He exclaimed. Maybe there's quite something to see in the castle. He just hopes that it wouldn't be her room. He swore that he heard her say that he's hers, but he was focused on the thought of them sleeping together in bed.

Sure, spending the night with the most powerful person in the Fire Kingdom is an honor, for others. For him, it's complicated, let's just say. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll take care of you this time."

**Even I am excited to know what will happen.**

**For that, I am in need of good advice on how to write fluff and romantic scenes. In addition, you can request a song. Note that you cannot request a song by an artist whose song is used in the previous chapter. These are all for the next chapter.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	6. Treatment

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter, like I promised.**

**BGM is I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding, although I prefer the Pentatonix cover. It's up to you, guys.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say more, other than who owns the series and the song?**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 6 – Treatment

As the young couple entered the castle, the former Flame King woke up to the sound of the giant doors opening. He was bemused with what he saw.

"What in Glob's name is he doing here?" His booming voice echoed throughout the entire fortress.

"He's my guest for tonight. Don't even try to interrupt." Flame Queen commanded with power.

They walked past the lantern where the imprisoned king was held in.

"I'm surprised that almost everyone is still asleep, even after he spoke and that time you summoned that-" Finn commented, but decided to leave the incident of the fire vortex to themselves.

"Most of us fire elementals are very sound sleepers. We are rarely bothered by any loud crash." She explained at the same time he stopped talking.

They were now climbing the flight of stairs when he decided to ask her how she was able to control her elemental matrix when she casted a Flame Shield spell on him using a kiss. He was pretty sure that the last time they made lip contact, they almost destroyed the whole world.

"Oh, that. Well, I had some time for meditation since I was still new to this ruling thing." The last time she meditated was during the dungeon crawl with him. Although she did focus on meditating, she ended up falling asleep. "From that, I was able to control my energy flow and somehow found a way to stabilize it."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Finn replied with content.

"You know, maybe we could do it together sometimes. Just you and I." Her mind was wandering off in her own world, unaware of his reaction. "That would be nice."

"Yeah, it would really be wonderful." He said with hope in his voice.

As they entered her quarters, he noticed that nothing much has changed save for the small table beside her bed. On the table are some kind of burn ointments, vials of a familiar liquid, and bandages that are all shielded from the fire. He didn't have to wonder what those items are for. He just wished that she wasn't serious when she vowed to take care of him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." He said with a rather obvious pretentious surprise. She glares at him whilst he just smiled it away. He noticed that she still hasn't dropped her gaze so he stared back. They held the stare for a good few minutes until they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Milady, there are some more burn ointment in the infirmary." The servant reported.

Both of them were snapped back in reality and noticed that they were mere inches away from closing the distance between them. The look on his emerald eyes pierced through her amber eyes. They could never let the attraction of their gazes go. It felt like their eyes were drawn to each other, attracting them until the distance closed. Unfortunately, another round of knocking was heard on the door.

"Milady, do you need some more supplies?"

"N-no, these are enough for now. I will call you in case I run out." With that said, the servant left.

After what seemed to be a few more minutes of silence, she finally requested him to lie down on her bed.

"I don't know. I'm not really used to lying down on someone else's bed." He replied.

"Come on, Finn. I still have to treat your wounds." She complained.

"I kind of just felt the fire went through my shirt. Maybe I should-" He shouldn't have. A lot of things happened during that awkward moment.

First, as soon as he took hold of his shirt, his mind went crazy, telling him that he is in her room, and he will take off his shirt in front of her. This left him in a state of confusion. At first, he wasn't listening to his own thoughts until he lifted it off, revealing the abdominals. He realized it as soon as his chest was shown. Definitely, she wasn't used to seeing the torso of the opposite gender, but looking at his upper body made her crazy inside. In her thoughts, she was drooling at how well-built he is. Even if his physique wasn't that of a fully grown man, his well-toned body, not too muscular or too lean, is something almost all princesses in Ooo would desire. She tried to snap out of it, but the sight was too much for her.

Second, it was too late for him to realize. That is because the moment he decided to let his shirt go, it was destroyed like the shirt was disintegrated as soon as he touched it. This caused mass hysteria for the both of them. She fainted at the spectacle of a topless hunk model, let's just say. Before she fell, though, he caught her in his arms. From there, he saw that her face featured one of content, probably seeing paradise. Albeit confused, she placed her on her bed before reaching for his backpack to retrieve the extra shirt which he gladly thought to bring along.

"Boy, am I glad to bring this along?" Finn pondered happily. He gazed upon the table which contained the necessary materials to treat his burns. Seeing that he needed to heal, he decided to apply the cream on himself to save the trouble of asking her to do the task.

The salve was rather thick, but it left a soothing aura on his body. He wondered where they got this even if fire elementals didn't need this. Well, maybe it's for the visitors who are not that resistant to fire in case that some situations arise. He then eyed the vials containing something he is familiar with. _How did they gather these? They are not that strong against water..._

She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was lying on her bed. She then noticed that he was applying the cream by himself but he hasn't applied it to his back.

"Um... I should spread that to your back." She requested. He agreed reluctantly. He could have applied it by himself, but he always has problems reaching his back. What made this more difficult is that he's suffering from 1st degree burns.

She took a little of the balm and spread some of it at his back. The feel of his back was not that rough but it was not too soft for baby skin. His skin was something else, like she was touching fur from a fire wolf. It felt really fine she used both hands to feel his flesh. Apparently, she was able to apply the handful of balm on his back, but she failed to recognize that she was trying to embrace him. It was too late for her, though.

As soon as her hands joined in front of him, locking the grasp, he took hold of them and squeezed them gently. They are enjoying the tranquil night together. He smiled at the idea of doing this every now and then.

"How does it feel? Touching the ointment..." He asked.

"It felt quite weird. It's not completely liquid like water, but I think some of them are kind of stuck on my hand." She responded. "I kind of don't like it."

"Is that so?" He said, placing his hand in a way he was trying to look like he was wondering. He retracted it as soon as pain surged through his cheek. Supposedly, he also got burned on his face.

"I think I know where to put this." She placed her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. She then moved her hands around his face- the forehead, the nose, the cheeks, and the chin. Once she's done, she was still cupping his cheeks. It felt like they were preparing themselves for another kiss. Here it is again, the magnetic attraction that drew them closer a while ago, now more potent than ever. Slowly, they are closing the distance between them until they are mere inches away from each other. If before, they were disturbed, now they are not.

The kiss was really passionate. Each and every moment, they are indulged by the love they pour out and receive. Time and nature, too, seemed to watch the young couple express their innermost feelings toward each other. Once they were done, in the nick of time, the door was slammed ajar.

"Milady, are you all right?" The servant from before arrived with a panicked look on his face.

"Yes, yes I am." She remarked, with a little contentment. "What's the matter?"

"We heard a loud thud a while ago that came from your room." She was embarrassed a little when she heard that. "We were worried that someone or something had caused you harm."

"Don't worry. I'm not that hurt. You may leave now." She responded.

"I am glad that you are safe, milady." The servant then departed, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as they didn't hear any more footsteps, she replied, "I was enjoying the moment."

**This has to be one of the longest chapters I made. I almost lost control typing the words. Well, what do you think of the chapter and the song selection?**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	7. Passion

**Hey, guys! I had to update as early as I can because I had some plans going on tomorrow morning. So here it is, Chapter 7.**

**BGM is Tears Always Win by Alicia Keys. Give it some time, because I like the song and it seems to fit this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward and his team. The song belongs to the artist herself.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 7 - Passion

"So, how did you learn Flame Shield again," Finn asked Flame Queen.

It has been quite a night for the young couple. After applying the liniment on his entire upper body, to which she enjoyed quite a lot, she started covering his really burnt areas with bandages because even a little movement could cause damage on his skin.

"Well," she answered. "This might take a while, but I want you to listen well, okay." She cleared her throat, signaling the start of her tale where she learned the Flame Shield spell.

_"So, you want to learn the Flame Shield spell, huh? Say, what do you need it for, anyway?" Flambo asked Flame Princess with a grin, assuming the rather obvious._

_Both of them were in the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom. Although he was emitting a cheerful aura, it wasn't enough for her sorrowful sentiment. Also, the area where they are right now was giving her the reminder that both of them are elemental opposites, meaning that they were never meant to be together. Even when he tried to take in all the pain and say that everything will be fine, she thought otherwise. She doesn't want to see him hurt because of her._

_"Well, I suppose that all fire elementals should learn it in case of interaction with other beings," she said with a bit of anguish on her face. It has been days after that incident in the Ice Kingdom- their break-up. Apparently, she wasn't coping up with their break-up too well. It was too much for a young lady of her age._

_He agreed, nonetheless. He knew it would be for her welfare, nut he had this feeling that it was for a certain someone, particularly someone really close to her heart. "I understand you want to learn this, so I'm giving you one special tip when casting this spell," he replied. After all, of all the flambits, he was the only one to learn and master the Flame Shield spell._

_She was interested in studying the spell now that she heard from him that there is a secret to applying this to someone. She was really thinking of giving him a second chance, and then she saw that this would really help in bringing them back together again. Knowing that there is a mystery behind Flame Shield, she would do anything to keep them both safe from the harm she herself was causing._

_"Listen very well," Flambo cleared his throat, signaling that this would be rather long and very fascinating. "If the humans have this organ called the heart, we have our elemental matrices. In layman's terms, an elemental matrix is very similar to the human heart. Both have a similar condition, and that is when your emotions link directly with strength. Let's say that you are happy, angry, or maybe fearless. Those kinds of emotions will make a human heart beat fast. Same goes to an elemental, especially a fire elemental."_

_While she was listening, she recounted her moments with him. The sincere smile on his face, the energetic aura around him, and those things made her really happy that she was able to spend time with him and sad that those days were gone._

_Flambo quickly noticed her features and was able to use it as his lecture went on. "What you're exhibiting right now are emotions that make a human heartbeat slow. In fire elementals' point of view, that would weaken your flames." He went on discussing the different emotions that may strengthen or weaken her flames, depending on the experiences an elemental felt. "You may or may not know it, but extreme romance could lead to devastating results, so I suggest-"_

_"I know," she commented. "I've done it once."_

_"Whoa!" The flambit himself was surprised to know that the princess of fire went through that. "So, how did it feel," he asked reluctantly, wanting to know how it felt like. Surely, a fire elemental couldn't handle too much fire._

_"Well, I fell down into a dark abyss, not knowing what lies beyond the center of the earth. As I keep falling down, I began to notice I'm running out of breath. Without that much air, I felt weak, and so did my flames. Luckily, with my shortness of breath, I stopped falling. Unfortunately, that might be the end of my life." She was scared of this part, knowing that she would make him worry too much. "Still cringing in pain, I failed to notice that someone else was following my descent. He called out my name and cradled me in his arms. He then gave me something that he shouldn't have- life." She was crying at this point. She couldn't afford to know what happened next, even if the next part was their safety thanks to Jake._

_Flambo listened intently at her story. He wished he, too, was there to witness such a tragedy so he would know, at least, a way to stabilize her matrix._

_After a few minutes of solace, the flambit continued on his lecture. "As for Flame Shield, I'm pretty sure you can conjure those runes well." She nodded her head in agreement. "Well then, the most effective way of applying Flame Shield is by lip or mouth contact."_

_She opened her eyes in disbelief. The only way she knew how lip contact works is with a kiss. "I-I can't po-possibly do such a thing," she exclaimed._

_"Just find a way to stabilize your elemental matrix so you can finally use Flame Shield on someone," he replied. "Don't worry. I know you would find a way."_

"After that, I meditated and trained to fully stabilize my elemental matrix," she continued. "By the time I controlled my matrix, I was in the forest, still confused with myself."

By the time she finished her story, she had finished wrapping up his injuries with the bandages. Finn was quite relieved of the treatment coming from a matriarch. He wondered where she got the time to learn this kind of stuff. From the looks of it, she was quite a natural, despite her fiery essence. After being wrapped in bandages, he went to his backpack and retrieved a spare t-shirt.

"Boy, am I glad I brought an extra just in case something happens to me," he commented. Luckily, he wasn't able to notice her when she pouted for not seeing his toned upper body from now on. She hoped to see him shirtless the next time they see each other again.

"Well, it has been quite a night. Time to go to sleep," the queen of flames said.

"Yeah. Good night, FP," Finn replied while leaving the room. His idea was to sleep somewhere else rather than in her room where there is only one bed. As he took hold of the doorknob, she grasped his wrist, tightly latching onto it.

"Where do you think you're going," she inquired.

"I'm thinking of sleeping somewhere else aside from this room- maybe in the-" He noticed that she was on the verge of tears. _What did I do, _he wondered.

"You don't w-want to sleep beside me," she complained. She thought to herself that she was rather good at persuading others. "I thought you'll be there right beside me."

"N-n-no," he stammered. "It's not that I want to sleep beside you."

At this point, tears were falling from her eyes. "So you don't want to be with me?"

Not wanting to see his lady cry, he had no choice but to agree on sleeping beside her. "I'm really sorry, FP. I didn't mean to make you cry." He hugged her to comfort her.

"It's just that I don't want to feel I'm all alone in this room. That's all."

It was rather strange that both of them wished to have some company. Well, he was all alone in the world until he met Joshua and Margaret, Jake's parents. Since then, he has met numerous beings who later became his friends. The same situation applied to the fiery matriarch. She was all alone in that lantern during her entire childhood. She only had one when he set her free from that glass prison.

They didn't notice that they held their embrace for quite a while. Once they let go of their embrace, their arms found their way to each other. Their fingers entwined with an unbreakable link. Once again, time seemed to stop as the couple was entranced by their own bond. Only the cold breeze (which is normal during the night) reminded them that they held on for so long.

"Shall we," he gestured her to her own bed.

"Certainly," she agreed.

Of course, as a gentleman, he carried her bridal-style on the way to her bed. She placed her comfortably on the left side of the bed. After that, he laid down on the right side. Before their sojourn in their dream world, he greeted her good night and sweet dreams. She did the same to him. After a few good minutes, they finally fell asleep.

"I love you, FP."

"I love you too, Finn."

**I can finally feel the Christmas air here in the Philippines. Are you feeling it now, guys?**

**How is the chapter, by the way? I hope I'm not making you bored. Did the song suit the chapter. Please let me know so I know what I have to do.**

The sound of sizzling brought both of them awake. This means that the Flame Shield he has is starting to melt. Even if the sizzling got louder, Finn paid no mind at all since FP was there to recast the said spell. Remembering the lesson from Flambo, even though she didn't like it, she bestowed upon him the protection from flames with the use of a kiss. Unlike the ones from before, this was something else. It was their first time doing it, but it felt like that they have done this before. This kiss was something like, let's say, playful dominance.

The Flame Shield casted was entirely different from the familiar ones, although they never saw it. Instead of covering the human with a blue aura, it emitted a radiant aura which didn't make anything bluish. Instead, his features retained their colors, only having a brighter contrast. This felt like it could last for a day or so.

After a round of romance, they went back to sleep like nothing ever happened. Just before they lost consciousness, they had the same thought for themselves.

"Did I just feel a little tongue?"

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	8. Oath

**Hey, guys! I really have to apologize to all of you since I wasn't able to update as quickly as I can. Fever and diarrhea got the best of me. Anyway, here's the update!**

**BGM is Stay the Night by Zedd feat. Hayley Williams. I really like this song, despite the shortness of it. It just never left my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and the song. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 8 – Oath

If a single word would describe the young couple's evening, there would be words such as tranquil, rejuvenating, and content. In other words, it was perfect. Their arms entwined to their bodies, they made sure that the two figures never let go of each other. The distance between their lips was from inches to centimeters because of the added chemistry between them. The ambience in the room added to the romantic scene. But that serene atmosphere was about to change when nightmares entered their sweet dreams.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"You blew it! You blew it," shouted a familiar deity to the hero. He was still haunted by that incident in the Ice Kingdom. To recall and recognize that statement which described his failure to keep his promise of not breaking her trust is like dealing a critical hit to his heart.

"Make it stop," he cried. Those words, even if they're short, meant a lot to him. He can't handle the excruciating pain, despite having the high tolerance for it. This was a different kind of torment, but it doesn't stop there. Another voice was heard from afar, and this time, it's a feminine one.

"That letter said things in it that only you would know." _No, not this,_ he thought.

"Personal things, Finn. And you used them against me." _Please, make it stop. _At this point, he was covering his ears, not wanting to those very words that caused their break-up.

"I thought you were the one person I could-"

"Make it stop!"

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Finn suddenly woke up from the nightmare he encountered a while ago. Sweating, out of breath, and trembling with fear, he finally regained consciousness and became aware of his surroundings. Fortunately, he was still in her room and by the looks of it, it was around the wee hours of the morning. After scanning the room, he tried to regain his composure. What he didn't notice soon was Flame Princess who was aiming to get his attention.

"Finn, are you alright," she asked. Her voice rang with distraught.

"Not that fine," he replied. "What happened? You seem frightened." This time, it was his turn to ask.

"I had a nightmare," she responded. "Out of all nightmares I've remembered, this could have been the worst."

Apparently, they both had nightmares- nightmares about their break-up. She was still contemplating about it, too.

_Your feet smell like face cheeks._ She had no idea what that means, anyway. She doesn't mind at all since she barely had an idea of what smell is. If only he told her soon...

_Your stupid candles smell heinous._ She liked those scent candles. They reminded her of her caring family members, including her mother who she never got to know. Those were her only reminder of the good side.

_You can't even kiss Finn without totes freakin' out._ After the circumstance at her house, she tried her best not to remember the harrowing event. The thought of choking because of lack of air and Finn coming to her rescue was still giving her the grim admonition.

"You had a nightmare, too," he said. "Somehow, I don't want to talk about this."

"Maybe we have to," she suggested. "We could find a way to fix this."

His mind was filled with confusion for he was trying to settle what would be the best for the both of them. If he chose to talk about it, it would take a really long time to settle this. If he chose not to, they would still consider it to be nothing. Either way, it will make things go from bad to worse. Still, better to trust and regret than doubt and regret, right?

"What did you exactly see in your dream," he asked. Maybe they had some kind of link. He just had to confirm.

"Well," she did her best not to break down from the heart-rending dream. "I saw you- a mirage, I think. You were telling me those things that you wrote in that letter before." She was near the verge of tears, at this point. "How was yours?"

"I only saw myself in the darkness," he replied. "I could only hear voices. The first one came from the Cosmic Owl. It kept telling me I blew it," he said. The Cosmic Owl was there to warn someone of something, so when it appeared at his dream, was it telling him that they were not meant to be together? "Then there was your voice. I couldn't even bear to listen to you saying those words- that I used those personal things against you and thinking that I was the only person you could-"

He was cut off, however, by her embrace. "Please, no more." She was clearly begging him to stop. "Why would I say such things to you?"

"It's all my fault. I thought having that dream would bring me closer to you, but I realized that was actually pulling us apart. I even saw the Cosmic Owl there," he admitted. If there were a time that he has to reveal that part, it had to be now.

"What's the Cosmic Owl? And what is it doing there in your dream," she asked in a fluster. It's her first time to hear of the Cosmic Owl.

"Well, the Cosmic Owl is this deity that appears in your dreams to tell you something- some kind of premonition," he replied. "I think it was there to remind me that..." He just couldn't find the words that would be subtle enough for her to handle.

"That what," she wondered. "Don't tell me..." It could happen, or in this case, it did happen.

"We were not meant to be together."

That statement pierced through the heart of both teenagers. It was a fatal blow for both of them to hear that. FP scooted away from him in disbelief. How come she never had this dream? Finn, on the other hand, bowed his head in despair. Her knowing the truth could possibly tear them apart.

"But," he affirmed. "I don't believe in such things like this anymore. I've had enough of this premonitions and stuff." He balled his hands into fists, trying to prove that he'll find a way to fix everything that was broken between them. "I think it's about time to weave our own destiny. We create our own future. We-"

Once again, the distant matriarch of flames suddenly inched closer to him until she clutched onto him tightly, tears pouring out because of the strong will he possessed. If she had that kind of strength, she thought she could do anything.

"You've finally come back, hero," she muttered under her breath.

He returned the embrace that was given to him. Tightly latching onto each other, their minds and hearts have made their oath that shall never falter, a resolution that shall forever light their way- a burning resolve.

**Okay, I don't think that's a way to end a chapter. What do you think? Should I end it here?**

After a few good minutes of solace, they let go of each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Their magnetic stare was cut short by the first ray of light that signaled it was sunrise. It was a beautiful day, until she shrieked from the scene that beheld her.

"FP, what's wrong," he asked. He had no idea what she was panicking about.

"Finn," she cried. "Your Flame Shield's gone!"

It took a while for him to realize that his Flame Shield is gone, or so what it seems. At first glance, it was really gone, but when he noticed that he wasn't getting burned, he took a second look. Surely, he wasn't getting burned, but he saw a crisper color of his skin and his clothes.

"I don't know, FP. Maybe this is a more powerful Flame Shield. I wonder who cast it on me?"

"I'm pretty sure that can't be me," she stated.

Whatever the case, they just shrugged it off momentarily and enjoyed their first sunrise together.

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	9. Hope

**Hey, guys! I really am sorry for updating this late. Celebrations, games, and family time took away most of my time. Nonetheless, here's the latest update.**

**BGM is Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song and the series.**

**Note: For the fellow Filipinos reading this, see if you can find something like a reference to a prime time show watched by millions.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 9 – Hope

The sky that was once the night has turned into the most magnificent spectacle the young couple has ever experienced. The sun, with its radiant aura, illuminated the vast expanse of both the land and the heavens. Streaks of orange lined themselves among the clouds. Truly, even in the kingdom where light shines to no end, the sunrise is a majestic view to all.

"Isn't it beautiful," the Queen of Flames marveled at the sight of the large star slowly making its way up high.

"Yeah, it is wonderful," he replied, although he wasn't sure which one he was referring to. Either it's the glorious sunrise they were watching from up high or the fiery girl with a jovial disposition enjoying the said sunrise. Either way, he was enjoying the moment together with her.

"You know what this reminds me of," he asked her.

"Hmm..." she wondered. "Maybe it's the beauty of a new beginning- a new life which we are living right now. I don't know, but how about you?"

"Well, there's that. For me," he pondered long and hard for this one. "There's the feeling that there will always be something that is worth witnessing again, just like our relationship."

She was surprised to hear that from him. She was about to compliment him, but she noticed that he wasn't finished yet, so she let him continue.

"I know what I did was the worst, and I'm doing my best to learn from it and accept the consequences, but I won't let that single huge mistake ruin our relationship. Just like the sun, it sets then rises anew."

"I believe you," she remarked. "Relationships are not what we like to think of as perfect. There would always be obstacles that we have to overcome, and that makes our connection even stronger."

"You've grown a lot, FP," he stated. From those lines, he could somehow tell that she has learned a lot from that experience.

"You, too, Finn," she replied.

As soon as they made eye contact with each other, the desire to be close to each other grew stronger. It started with his cerulean eyes piercing through her soul. Her amber eyes pretty much did the same to his. Their arms then found their way to each other's backs, coiling around as if never wanting to let go. As the distance between them grew smaller, the desire to plant a kiss grew stronger. Unfortunately, someone had to disturb their private time for themselves.

"Umm... Hey." It was Cinnamon Bun watching from the slightly opened door.

"Cinnamon Bun," they exclaimed. There was no time to react for the both of them, so she had no choice but to shove him off.

"How long have you been here," she asked her half-baked (probably) advisor.

"Just now, when you two are about to kiss," he replied. Before she tried to freak out, her advisor stated, "You two look good together."

That reaction brought a smile to her features. There was actually someone who was rooting for them.

"Hey, CB," the adventurer greeted. "Ow..." Apparently, she shoved him quite forcefully that he landed on his butt. CB also greeted back.

"Oh, Glob. Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered while attempting to stand up. "Since when did you get athletic?"

"Are you trying to make me look weak," she asked him. "Because it felt like you forced yourself to fall down."

"What? No! I would never- besides, how would I react to something like this?"

"I better get going," CB muttered to himself, not wanting to bother their lover's quarrel while closing the door as silently as possible.

Their bickering went on for a few good minutes before finally resting from that argument.

"When I said that you've grown, I didn't mean it to be mentally and emotionally, but also physically." He was telling the truth this time. He was rather fascinated at how she became powerful. Maybe it's her status that made her this way.

"Okay, okay. I get you," she replied cheerfully. The lover's quarrel actually made their bond stronger, she thought.

They decided to grab something to eat since both of them heard each other's stomach rumbling with hunger. As they were walking down the stairway, she invited him for breakfast. Regrettably, he had to deny that for a reason.

"Jake would be totes worried about me when he finds out I'm not home yet," he explained. "Sorry about that, although I would really like to hang out with you a bit longer."

"It's nothing to worry about," she stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly."

Before they part ways, he kissed her on the cheek. What he didn't expect was for her to tilt slightly until a simple peck on the cheek turned to a kiss on the lips. The kiss took some time, but eventually, they had to end it before things go awkward in the Fire Kingdom.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," she sadly said.

"What are you talking about? Why say goodbye," he asked her. "When you say it, it's like we're never gonna see each other again." He stated this as soon as his thoughts dictated him on what to say. This time, his heart ordered him to say the following words. "It should be, 'See you soon.'"

"Okay. See you soon, Finn," she greeted him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, FP. See you soon." He soon took off walking backwards, as if he wasn't finished talking to her yet. "Maybe we could hang out at your place when you are not busy with your duties."

"You mean the house that we made at that place? Sure, when can I see you again?"

"I'll notify you with the Special Occasion Phone."

"Sure! Bye- I mean, see you soon!"

He waved his entire right arm, signaling his farewell to her. _Parting is such sweet sorrow,_ they both thought.

From his point of view, he was leaving the kingdom with his head high and with a smile. Greeting the other fire elementals, he passed by the main town until he reached the main gates. Meanwhile, the queen of the flames was preparing to rule her subjects once again. This time, instead of worry of not fulfilling her duty, she was brimming with hope that this would go well. As they both face a new beginning they both thought,

There is still hope.

**As much as it pains me to say it, this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for being with me, reading and reviewing this story. It is a wild ride, indeed. But do not mourn, for I will create another one. Just don't expect it to be posted during the first three months of the new year.**

**But wait, here's an epilogue...**

It was morning in the tree dome, and he was still worried where he has gone. He wasn't here last night; where could he have gone to? Deciding to ignore it, he decided to cook something just to alleviate the worry he was experiencing right now. Everything was going so well, until he burned himself with the pot that was still cooking. In torment, he threw the pot of boiling water near the entrance to the kitchen, hoping that no one would get splashed by the boiling water. Unfortunately, a human figure just happened to pass by, and was wet with the water that was still 100 degrees Celsius. What was supposed to be a scream of pain became a normal greeting.

"Hey, Jake!"

Shocked by the revelation the canine was witnessing, he rubbed his eyes for confirmation. Surely, no burns, no scalds, no look of pain on his face. Interested, he asked, "What happened dude?"

Before his brother could explain, he detected a peculiar scent from him. It smelled like burning, with a hint of an aroma that was surely scented candles. Suddenly he smirked. "Where were you last night?" His feature of worry shifted to teasing.

Meanwhile, in the castle, since it was early in the morning, there were not much visitors, except for one flambit. With the two figures alone, the matriarch stood up and approached the flambit with the yearning to inflict pain.

"Milady, what's wrong," the flambit asked with worry on his face.

"Oh, nothing," the queen replied, "except that you lied to me!"

"W-what are you talking about? AAAHHHH!"

From the outside, numerous elementals came closer to the structure. All they heard was screams of torture and rage. Knowing that this would be the punishment for anyone who lies in her kingdom, they continued their daily work, feeling bad for the poor fellow inside.

"You never told me that there was another way to apply Flame Shield aside from a kiss!"

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**

**Review if you think there are missing details in the story.**


End file.
